


Its him or no one

by Wolf_Fang1991



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No super hero’s, Peter is poor, Rimming, So does Peter, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony is rich, Will probably be long story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Fang1991/pseuds/Wolf_Fang1991
Summary: Tony liked men and everyone knew but he hasn’t been in a real relationship in a while until he walked into a coffee shop in queens.More tags will be added through out the journey.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn’t think of a good title for this and the chapters are short but story will be long. Hope you all enjoy it

“Tony! Will you hurry we don’t much time until the conference” Pepper yelled at him as they crossed the street. 

Tony had an ‘important’ conference about his new tech. He couldn’t care less about it though, all he wanted to do was spend time to himself in his workshop but Pepper dragged him out claiming that the fresh air will do him good. 

The building was dull and plain looking and the inside was just as worse. When the two walked in, the first thing they noticed was the reception room. They walked over to the large desk were there was an old computer and bits of paper scattered around, they then saw a middle aged lady in the company’s uniform sitting on a chair. 

“Excuse me” Pepper said politely with a soft voice. “Hello, my name is Pepper Potts and this is Tony Stark, we’re here for the conference mee-”

“Sign here and you need to show proof of ID and one of the security guards will take you to the conference room” 

“Peps I’m going to get some coffee, here is my ID, text me the directions to the room. See ya” Tony said quickly, turning around and waving Pepper goodbye. 

“Tony you get back here right now!” Pepper whisper shouted but was completely ignored by Tony. 

It took a while for Tony to find a coffee machine, a black coffee is what he normally gets but as soon as he put the money in but not sort of liquid came out he kept re-pressing but still no sign of a coffee. 

“Fuck” he mumbled he went to walk back to Pepper but out one of the windows he saw a little coffee shop. He started to speed walk out the doors and back across the street. He opened the door to the coffee shop and it was cute and beautiful. Not the coffee shop but the boy serving at the front. 

It wasn’t a secret to the world that Tony liked men after a reporter took a picture of him and a guy he picked up at a bar but when it got out no one really seemed to care so it never bothered him. 

He went to walk to back of the line where he was able to see the boy, by the looks of it Tony couldn’t see any flaws in the boy his brown hair sat perfectly on his head, smooth but pale looking skin and chocolate brown eyes, he looked skinnier then the average person and he seemed slightly shy. 

“Hello, how can I help?” A small voice came from in front of Tony, without realising it he had already made his way to the front of the line. He glanced up quickly to see the boy staring at him with a fake but yet charming smile on his face. 

“Yh can I have one black coffee and a latte” Tony as he read the boys name tag ‘Peter’. 

“Is that everything for you sir?” Peter asked and watched as Tony nodded. “That is $3.74 please”.

Tony quickly swiped his card and waited patiently for his coffee, when they were prepared he quickly grabbed them and thanked Peter but before he left he noticed a napkin with ink on it so he stopped to read it. ‘Saw you staring at me, call me anytime’ with a number written beside it. He turned to face the boy who also quickly glanced at Tony and give home a smile. Shit he was so cute.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony put the napkin into his back pocket he pushed the door open to leave the coffee shop and made his way to the conference building were he saw Pepper still standing at the reception. 

“You’re still here?” He asked as he handed her the latte. 

She thanked him for the coffee and sighed “they said that the room that was booked is already being used so they have to find us new one” 

Tony nodded and turners around to see a couple of dark blue waiting chairs “I’m going to sit over there want to join?” 

“No I’ll just wait here they said it shouldn’t take long and at least non of the reporters are here yet either” she explained to herself as she didn’t even realise Tony had already left her. 

Before Tony sat down he took the napkin out of his pocket and put the boys number into his contacts under the name Peter whilst remembering his wide smile. 

Five minutes passed before Pepper shouted for his name, he stud and they were led by security guard in a room that was painted white and grey plastic chairs plotted around the room. The conference overall was boring and long, Tony predicted half the questions that were asked so that it wasn’t interesting, at the end they had to have a little photo shoot which felt like it lasted longer then the conference. 

When they were finally able to leave Tony had spotted Peter leaving the café so before they got in the car he quickly jogged across the road back to the coffee shop. 

“Hey” Tony said whilst panting slightly. 

“Oh Hey Mr Stark” Peter said back. 

Tony looked at him slightly looked at him in confusion “you know my name?” 

“Of course, I think everyone does” Peter replied whilst giggling. 

“Oh right I forgot, so I’m going to take a wild guess and say your name is Peter” 

“How di-” Peter started to ask but was interrupted by Tony’s laugh. 

“I read your name tag before, it’s a cute name it suits you” he said making Peter blush. “So how ‘bout we go on a date tomorrow night if you’re free?” 

“It just so happens that I am free tomorrow Mr Stark” 

“Great, give me your address and I will pick you up say at six?” 

Peter shifted his eyes away from Tony’s face “um, how about we meet here” 

Tony didn’t ask why here rather then Peters place instead he agreed. He took the napkin out that Peter gave him earlier and started writing in it. “Here take my number and text or call me tonight” 

Peter politely took the napkin away from Tony and stared at it for a while before thanking him. “I will see you tomorrow then Mr Stark” 

“You will indeed” Tony said as he waved Peter goodbye, returning to Pepper who was watching them the whole time. 

“Who was that?” She asked still watching Peter as he walked down the narrow path. 

“That will be my date tomorrow night” 

“Date? Tony he looks like a kid, no older then 18” the exclaimed. 

Tony didn’t say anything other shrug his shoulders, he didn’t care what people were going to do or say he just knew that peter was right for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that May isnt alive in this one, but she might be in a few flashbacks. 
> 
> Also thank you to every one who is enjoying reading this, really means a lot.

Tony woke up pretty late the next day after spending the majority of the night in his lab building and fixing random things and trying to find a good place to take Peter out in their date, he decided hat they would go to a restaurant to get to know each other better and he had a secret mire romantic plan after.

He rolled over to pick up his phone to see that the time was 11am which gave him about 5hours spare to go back to sleep and spend a bit nite time in the lab, setting his alarm for 1pm he started to slowly drift back to sleep.

XXX

Tony was standing in his mini car park deciding which car to take to impress Peter with the most, he decided to chose a black koenigsegg, before he sat in the car he adjust his navy blue suit, tightened his matching and sorted his hair out making sure he was looking perfect for Peter. On his way over to the café were they decided to meet all Tony could think about was how the boys chocolate eyes sparkled every time he smiled. 

Thankfully there was no traffic on the way over making Tony arrive on time, however when he showed up and got out of the car he noticed Peter wasn’t there, he quickly looked at his phone to see if he had any missed messages from him but all he had was a few reminders, he shot Peter a text telling him that he has arrived but didn’t get a reply back. 

Fifteen minutes passed and Tony was still standing outside the café, just before he was about to leave and send Peter another text he saw a small figure running to leases him and yelling his name. It was Peter. 

“Mr Stark, I’m so sorry” he said through sharp breaths. 

Tony smiled at him and pulled him into to an embracing hug. “God Kid, I thought you weren’t going to show up, you had me worried” 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t finish my shift till late and my phone was dead so I couldn’t text you” Peter explained finally being able to catch his breath. 

“It’s okay, are you ready to go?” Tony asked watching Peter nod at him they started to walk to his car. 

“Wow! Mr Stark is this your car?” 

“Yep” Tony said popping the p “impressed”

“Yep” Peter mimicked Tony. “So where are we going?” 

“I have booked us reservation at a new restaurant in town, they serve all kinds of food” 

“Interesting, never been to a fancy restaurant before” 

Tony smiled at him and started driving on the road which were lit up by street lights. Once they arrived to the restaurant they were taking to table which had a lit candle on the table. Tony pulled out Peters chair and tucked him in before he sat himself down. 

“So Peter tell me a little about yourself” Tony said whilst he ordered drinks. 

“What would you like to know?” 

Tony took his time to think for a question, when he decided to go with a simple question “do you have any siblings?” 

Peter looked down at the menus sadly and cleared his throat before he stared talking “no mr Stark, unfortunately I don’t have s family my parents died when I was young so I was taken in by my uncle Ben and Aunt May, however Ben was murdered and May died last year due to her illness”

Shit Tony thought “I’m sorry Peter I didn’t mea-”

Peter quickly cut him of and smiled a little whilst waving his hands around “Oh my god no Mr Stark you didn’t do anything wrong, I just have a bad habit of talking too much” 

“I like your habit, means I get to know you more” Tony smiled back. “So if you don’t mind me asking, how old are you?” 

“19” Peter said shyly “um I hope my age doesn’t really change anything” 

Tony laughed “don’t worry, it doesn’t I knew you were young” 

The waiter then came over asking what they wanted, Peter had whatever Tony had cause he didn’t get a chance to properly look at the menus but in the end it wasn’t a bad decision. They both ate whilst getting to know each other better, finding out simple things like green was both their favourite colour, their favourite foods and who Tony dated in the past which some how came up in the convocation, Pete never dated anyone so he had the pleasure of hearing all of Tony’s embarrassing story’s. 

“Thank you for today Mr Stark I really enjoyed my self” peter said. 

“You can call me Tony, and the date isn’t over yet I have a surprise for you” he explained. 

Peter looked at his in confusion “what kind of surprise?” 

“I can’t tell you otherwise it won’t be a surprise” Tony laughed and grabbed Peters hand “you ready?” Tony led Peter back out of the restaurant, into his car which then led to a half an hour drive. “And here we are” Tony said as they arrived.


	4. Chapter 4

“And here we are” Tony said as they arrived. 

“Where are we?” Peter asked who was still confused. 

“We’re at my house”

Peter smiled at Tony “why?” 

Tony didn’t reply and just smiled back at Peter, grabbing his hand and pulled toward his house. They were greeted by one of his security guards before entering the house. Tony had led Peter through a small hallway which was covered in art and brung then to large living room which was right next to the open kitchen. 

“Wow it’s so big” peter said with large gasp. 

“Hey you don’t know that… yet” Tony said jokingly. 

Peter giggles and blushed “I meant your house” 

“I know, I know but you haven’t even seen the best part of the surprise” Tony said as he spun Peter around to let him look in at the garden which was covered in fairy lights and flowers. 

“Mr Stark it’s beautiful” 

“There’s more outside, come on” Tony pulled open the garden door and they both walked out together, the garden was almost as big living room and kitchen together.

In the middle of the garden there was a red blanket covers in rose petals, a bottle of wine with two glasses and a few snacks and candles. 

“Do you do this for every first date Mr Stark?” Peter asked. 

“No, actually you’re the first. Care to sit down” Tony said and waved his hand in the direction of the blanket. 

Peter obliged and sat down who was then followed by Tony “So” Peter started speaking “why do this for me on a first date” 

“I don’t know myself, you seem different to everyone else I’ve dated” Tony explained as opened the bottle of wine and handing a glass of it to peter 

“Fair enough, thank you Mr Stark no one has ever done something like this for me before.” 

Tony gave a small smile “it’s okay also we decided for you to call me Tony, okay?” 

Peter nodded a multiple of times “okay, Tony tell me more about your self” 

“Well there isn’t much to say about myself that already online” Tony said taken a sip from his glass

Peter sat there staring at Tony for a little while until Tony asked Peter a question “why did you want to meet at the café where you work rather than your house also how many jobs do you juggle?” 

“I have three jobs and I assumed that meeting by the café world be easier then trying to find a new address?” Tony could tell that peter was lying about the whole address thing considering Peter made it sound as if he was asking himself if it was a good enough lie. 

He felt bad for the kid having three jobs but when he looked into his eyes the were glittered like a thousand fire flies. “Can I kiss you?” Shit he wasn’t meant ask that out loud and the look of shock on Peters face was a picture. “Sorry I didn’t mean to ask that I was just thinking-” 

“You can” Peter was slowly moving into Tony then suddenly Tony softly place his hand on both sides of Peter’s face and connected their lips together. 

The kiss was slow and sensual, their lips were warm. Throughout the kiss Tony snuck his tongue into Peters mouth, making soft moans come out from him. Soon the kiss became deeper there was more younger involved, Tony had pushed Peter down on the blanket so that he was lying on his back. Without separating their lips Tony climbed on top of him and took of his jacket running his hands all over Peters stomach, he then moved his lips from Peters mouth, along his chin and to his neck where he started sucking on his skin leaving red marks. 

Peter tangled his fingers in Tony’s hair “ah…. Tony shall we take this inside?” Asked in between deep breaths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter maybe a bit messy but I want to say thank you again to everyone who is enjoying this, comments are always welcomed (especially for a few ideas)


End file.
